


An Extra Reward

by Jellalipop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Happy is a wingman, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining Natsu (Fairy Tail), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, White Day, based off of Hiro Mashima's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Natsu works up the nerve to give Lucy her White Day gift, despite his typical bravery. Fortunately, Happy is there to give him that extra push.Based off of Hiro Mashima's White Day Graffiti <3
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	An Extra Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thought I would write out a quick pic because I enjoyed Mashima's White Day work so much uwu
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You’re  _ nervous _ ,” Happy cooed once he found Natsu hiding behind the guild hall.

Natsu glared down from his squatting position, hugging the blue stuffed bunny close to his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. I don’t get nervous. I  _ never _ get nervous, matter in fact.”

Happy landed down beside his partner, his cocksure grin still plastered on his face. “Then what do you call this?” he asked, patting Natsu’s tense arm teasingly. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to pop the head off the bunny.”

Natsu let out a soft, surprised, gasp before loosening his hold on the present. “No I—  _ Happy. _ ”

Happy giggled, plopping himself down beside the poor, smitten, wizard. “You give Lucy gifts all the time, you know? Why should this be any different?”

Natsu frowned, looking down at the bunny in his hands. It’s button eyes looked back up at him, almost appearing like it was trying to give him some sort of extra push. “I’ve been asking myself the same question, honestly.”

With a sigh, the blue Exceed climbed his way onto Natsu’s shoulder, hooking his paws into his scarf as to keep himself in place. “Moping around won’t get the job done.”

“Job?” Natsu echoed, glancing over at Happy from the corner of his eye.

“Well I wouldn’t say a  _ job _ but—” Happy paused as he saw the look of desperation in Natsu’s eyes. “—actually yes. A job.”

Natsu visibly perked up, giving Happy his full attention. “So there will also be a reward?”

Happy pouted, thinking for a moment before giving a tiny shrug. “Besides the gratitude Lucy would surely show you?”

Natsu blushed, while giving a slow hesitant nod.

“I’ll let you decide how we’ll be eating our fish for a week.” Happy grunted, visibly unsettled by the proposition.

The dragon slayer narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips.

“Two weeks?” Happy squeaked, inching back until he was hanging off Natsu’s shoulder.

“Two weeks.” Natsu agreed, shooting up from the ground with the stuffed bunny in his arms. However, doing so caused Happy to lose his grip and drop onto the ground with an  _ oof. _

“You can do it, Natsu~” Happy spoke weakly, showing his support by thrusting his tiny fist into the air.

“Right!” Natsu nodded, jogging in place for a couple seconds to pep himself up. “I’ve got this.”

***

Lucy watched in confusion as Natsu side stepped inside the guild hall, very obviously hiding something behind his back. “You think he’s okay?” she asked, keeping her gaze on the boy, before looking down at Wendy who sat by her side.

The younger girl gave a confused hum as she looked up from her breakfast, “Who?”

“Natsu.” Lucy responded, looking back over at the dragon slayer. He had very briefly been staring back at her before they locked eyes. Because of so, he flinched away and hid behind a column. “He’s acting kind of strange right?”

Wendy watched carefully, a small smile making a way onto her face. “Not sure. But I smelled him outside for awhile now. Maybe he’s planning something.”

Lucy bristled at that, narrowing her eyes as she spotted Natsu again, peeking out at her from behind his column. “So another one of his pranks, eh? Well I won’t let him get the best of me.”

“Lucy—” Wendy started, raising her hand out to her, which was avoided when Lucy hopped out of her seat.

“Guess I’ll just have to get him first, huh? He won’t know what's coming.”

“Ah…” Wendy said helplessly, her hand dropping down onto her lap pathetically.

“Oh dear.” Mira spoke from behind the sky dragon slayer, leaning her cheek against her hand as she leaned against the bar. “This will be quite interesting, won’t it?”

Wendy whimpered and spun back around to face her meal. “I can’t watch.”

***

“Natsu!” Lucy called, reaching around the column to try and pull him away. “What are you doing?” she pried, following the wizard as he kept jumping away from her hand.

“Lucy—” Natsu squealed, keeping his back and hands out of her line of vision. “I—hold on. Stop grabbing!”

Lucy pouted, pausing for a moment before attempting to reach out to him once more. On instinct, he bounced backwards, this time towards the front doors of the guild. “Tell me what you’re hiding, Natsu. It better not be another prank.”

Natsu laughed awkwardly, looking around at all the intrigued gazes from his guildmates. “It’s not a prank. I swear.”

“Really now?” Lucy scoffed, not paying mind to all the attention they were getting. “Then care to explain what all your sneaking around means? You keep hiding from me whenever I merely  _ look  _ at you.”

Natsu nibbled on his lip for a second before taking Lucy’s hand with a free hand, using his other to keep hold of the stuffed rabbit. “Just… follow me… please?”

Lucy looked down at their hands before looking up at him cautiously. “You promise you’re not going to do anything bad?”

“I promise.” He said seriously, fumbling with the door before kicking it open with his foot. “Just… follow me. Everyone is watching.”

Lucy blinked and looked behind her, noticing how quiet the guild hall was as they all watched the duo… at least until they caught her watching and they immediately returned to whatever they were doing beforehand.

Looking back at Natsu, she finally took in how sincere he was being. In fact, he almost seemed…  _ nervous.  _ Even the thought of him wanting to be alone was odd. Usually the dragon slayer would just thrust something upon her and the others without any thought or consideration.

“Okay.” She nodded, blushing lightly as he gave her a gentle, relieved, smile.

***

“So will you tell me what you’ve got hidden behind your back?” Lucy asked, fiddling with her thumbs as Natsu stared down at her with such concentration. “Natsu?”

“Yes!” He announced, rather loudly. However, they stood in silence for another minute.

“Nat—”

“It’s white day!” He continued, his voice still boisterous. “Right? You gave me chocolates on valentines day. So I have to give you something in return, right?”

“White day?” Lucy repeated under her breath, her cheeks turning redder by the second as she started to understand.

“I know you gave everyone chocolates but… But you’re Lucy _._ _My_ Lucy.” Natsu forced out, gripping onto the present behind his back. “I mean… No I don’t _own_ you. I said that wrong I—urgh.”

Lucy soon smiled, letting out a soft giggle. “So you gave me a present?” she spoke, taking a small step closer. “Is that what you’ve been hiding?”

Upon seeing Lucy’s smile, Natsu finally convinced himself to relax… though the blush on his cheeks refused to leave. “Yes,” he grinned, taking a deep breath before swinging the stuffed rabbit out from behind his back, presenting it to her proudly, “See?”

Lucy raised her hands up to her chin in surprise, looking forward at the cute stuffed animal before looking back up at Natsu. “It’s adorable, Natsu. Thank you. Thank you thank you  _ thank you. _ ”

Natsu watched happily as she took hold of the bunny, hugging it close to her chest. His heart skipped a beat as she cuddled it up close to her cheek. Flustered, Natsu took a step closer.

“It’s a wonderful gift.” She said fondly, looking back up at her partner, only to see that he has gotten closer. “Would it be overkill if I said thank you again?”

He chuckled, “No, let’s hear it.”

“Thank you.” She complied, beaming up at him gratefully. 

Natsu couldn’t help the giddy laugh that escaped his throat as he leaned down to give Lucy a quick kiss, smiling to himself as he felt her return it. 

“Thank you again.” Lucy whispered, inching closer so that they were as close as possible with the stuffed bunny between them.

***

“So about that reward…” Happy said that night, holding onto his fish shakily.

“Forget it,” Natsu said from his hammock, a lovestruck smile on his lips. “I don’t need the extra reward.”

Happy let out a surprised squeak, nearly crying tears of joy. “I can keep my fish the way I want?”

“Yes,” Natsu chuckled, waiting a moment before getting up from his lying position, “I’m going to Lucy’s apartment.”

Happy watched as his partner bolted out the door without another word. Even though he wished to follow, something inside him told him that it would be best to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best but I love my two wizards so much. Tbh, Mashima's NaLu art can replace any amount of caffeine.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please consider leaving a Kudos and a comment :)
> 
> -Jellalipop


End file.
